One essential function of all polishes is the protection of the article or substrate to which they are applied. Ancillary but nonetheless important properties and functions which polishes are often required to possess include appearance (gloss) of the article; durability to water, solvent (alcohol) and detergent (washing); little or no build up with repeated applications; and easy application (i.e., easy to wipe out or rub out). Researchers in the field of polishes are constantly looking for ingredients and polish formulations which will result in the finished product having all those properties desired and none of the deleterious properties often encountered.